plazmabursttwofandomcom-20200216-history
Saw/escape map
Saw and Escape maps are types of maps in the Plazma Burst 2 Multiplayer. These maps are Cooperative maps in which the team is forced to escape to win. Escape maps generally contain 8-16 players, depending on the size of the map and the difficulty of the opsticles. The amount of teams in the map can vary, although there is usually only one team of cooperative players. Some saws and escapes have 'Jigsaws', or special players that press the Use buttons and activates the traps. Sometimes it just ends with players losing from the game and resulting in death. Other approaches include the one-team method. This is the most common arrangement of saw maps, and only includes one team where all of the players need to cooperate with eachother. Ultimately, the team will need to be wiped out for the next round to start, so these maps usually kill the player upon completion. Types of Saws/Deathrun/Escapes *Acid-saw *Classic-saw *Obstical-saw *Invisible floors *Trap-land *Glitch- saw *Water- saw *Maze *Wall-jump saw *Super- saw *Ninja training *AquaFrenzy/Water-saw Obstacles/Traps #Acid : They are commonly used in escape/saw maps. #Gravity: Sometimes if there is too much gravity it pushes you in the air violently. #Falling Blocks: Commonly type of traps that can be deadly. Some players can glitch through it. #Bombs: Blows you up and shreds your body. #Laser : This trap basically cuts you in half, or at least kills you. # Small blocks: Flying black squares.To avoid it, in most cases , just press "X". Sometimes these explode. #Cage: A kind of trap which traps and squishes a player who sets it off. #Invisible floor: An invisible floor. It usually comes with rifles, so just shoot in front of you to figure out where the floor is. #Elevator-to-death: Creates an elevator and goes up until you end up being crushed on a wall/ceiling. #Death: Kills you automatically when you step or got closer at these spots. Sometimes mapmakers put guns as bait in these spots. #No-Oxygen-room: Used in some maps. In these areas, your health slowly depletes. (Kind of like acid) #Blocks: These are used sometimes as transportation, but sometimes squish you. #Freeze: A trap which triggers during the end of the game were the remaining players are frozen and forced to kill themselves. #Pitfalls : A kind of trap, in which if fallen into, you either get crushed or drown in acid. #Crushing walls: Usually at the start of any escape maps, its main reason is to kill the AFK From the Keyboard players #Gravity Water: It is a tunnel with water which has gravitational force inside it pushing players violently at walls. #Blockman shooter: It is a rare trap were there is a block in a human figure with a gun that when triggers it shoots a multiple block bullets or some times explosive blocks.(see picture) #Boat ride: A trap which the players will have to ride a boat but,the player will not sail in water but, in acid. Sometimes,this is followed up by obstacles which will make the player fall in the acid. #Destroyer Squares : These squares makes players bodies to explode,these squares usually are colored white or red. #Impalement: The most awkward trap in some saw/escape maps,It is a very thin block usually in a vertical position which swoop down in the waist level carrying the victim or cutting through the waist level. #Whirlpool : A kind of trap which usually in water and sucks the player to death zone or violently crushed to death or get trap and forced to say -kill. #Faked button: A button which doesn't work really and kills you with an explosion etc. like in Cemom-explosive_saw;you die when you want to press it: Then you jump and get boomed,broken etc. Tips in how to survive Don't forget its a Coop so that means you have to do TEAMWORK and don't forget the top 3 things in to survive escapes and saws 1. Don't Ditch 2. Don't be selfish and 3.help each other and that sure makes your team win in this maps Trivia *Mostly the only weapon in this maps are Defibrillator and Rifles. *This can't be an approved because there is typically only one team, and the map is extremely unbalanced and usually involves little to no combat. Saw maps are full of deathspawns. *Saw and Escape maps usually utilize strong, instant-death acid to challenge the players. Category:Multiplayer Category:Custom Maps Category:Plazma Burst 2 Category:Saw maps Category:Map Types